magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou Sensou: Episode List
1- "Manatsu no mahō shōjo" ("Midsummer Magical Girl") (真夏の魔法少女) Airdate: January 9, 2014 Inside The Ruined World, in a dilapidated train station, Mui Aiba and Tsuganashi Aiba are shown, as Mui pleads for her older brother to come with her. However, Tsuganashi denies being her brother and refuses. A motorcycle of some sort is seen accelerating across the tracks, as Mui gasps and it cuts to The Living World, as Takeshi Nanase walks down his stairs, and Gekkou Nanase blankly walks right up them. Youko Nanase, his mother, gives him a stern look, and he informs her that he is going out and he exits his home. Takeshi would do anything to be out of his house, and would rather go to hell than be there. Kurumi Isoshima greets Takeshi outside of his kendo practices, to which he informs her that she doesn't have to come to his morning practices, but she states that it's normal as she is his girlfriend. While walking, Takeshi admits that he can't wait for school to start, due to him wanting to be out of the house. Kurumi gets onto the topic of Gekkou, and asks him if he wants her to talk to him, but Takeshi refuses. After heading into the school, he watches in shock as a seemingly lifeless Mui Aiba falls onto the floor as a door opens. This shocks him, and he tries to awaken her, but with no response, which causes him to carry Mui to the Nurse's Office. He places her on the bed, and is confused as she mutters 'brother' a few times. She suddenly sits up, grabs onto Takeshi as if he were Tsuganashi, and pleads him to not go while crying. Upon realising that he wasn't her brother, she sends him against the wall, wields her gun, and demands to know who he is and where they are located. Mui later faints after he explains it to her, and collapses onto Takeshi which causes them to accidentally share a kiss. She instantly sits back up, points her gun and shoots it, which misses his head and hits the wall beside him. She claims that he is thinking something dirty, but he tries to deny it and they both realise that it was their first kiss. They reveal their names, and upon asking her where she came from, Takeshi notices a glowing yellow mist coming out of the gun and she apololgizes. Takeshi notices a red glowing butterfly enter the room, and she instantly shoots and destroys it, as it was a scout bug. She orders him to run, in an attempt to flee the room, but the door is blocked by Tsuganashi Aiba. She tells him to come back to his senses, but he once again denies being related to her, and she states that his memory was rewritten by the trailers and to believe her, and the other three Ghost Trailers enter. Takeshi and Mui try to escape through the window, but Tsunagashi shoots ice at it, which freezes and blocks their exit, leaving them trapped. Takeshi prepares to defend himself from battle against Takao Oigami with his wooden kendo sword. Takao charges at him, and leaps at him to attack, but Takeshi blocks it with his sword, and they go into battle. Eventually, Takeshi jabs at him in the chest, thus angering him more and Ushiwaka admits that Takeshi has skill, and Hotaru Kumagai claims that it's rare to see Oigami getting beaten. Takao attacks him with much more fury and strength, and snaps Takeshi's sword. This triggers Takeshi's Evasive Magic, allowing him to read into the future about Takao's next move which gives him the upperhand, and after ordering Mui to duck, he launches at Takao, and uses his broken kendo sword to knock his sword's grip out of his hand, which swings out and breaks through the ice which had been blocking the window. The two exit, and Komugai comes to the conclusion that he is a Magician too, and Tsunagashi states that he was an Evasive Magic user like Takao. He gives them the instructions to capture Aiba Mui. Meanwhile, Kazumi Ida is seen entering the school grounds, and is annoyed how it is still Summer Break, but he has Remedial Classes in the morning to his dismay. He later spots Mui and Takeshi running past a building, then out of his view. He questions who the girl was with Takeshi, and decides to follow them. Ushikawa and Takao run past him, and he questions who they are too. He confronts a fallen behind Komugai, and asks what they are doing and says that it looks like they were chasing Takeshi. She pulls out a syringe, asking if he was his friend which shocks him. Mui and Takeshi flee to a corridor, and she apologizes for getting him caught up in this and reveals that she is a magician, and that she's accidentally turned him into one and that she didn't think this would happen. She informs him of the Ghost Trailer community and her brother, explaining what this was about. Isoshima later confonts him, asking if he forgot practice. Before he can introduce Mui and explain, he is confronted by Takao and Ushiwaka, and Isoshima questions as to what this is. Takao challenges him to another fight, and he takes Isoshima's kendo sword, and he informs Takeshi about his magic, and tells him that he and Mui should come with them. Ushikawa tries to obtain Mui, but Isoshima throws one her book at his face, which angers him, and he uses his briefcase to reveal various hornets to attack them. As Mui shields Isoshima, Ushiwaka loses his powers due to attacking them with magic in The Living World. Takao immediately attacks Takeshi, who continues to block the attacks with the wooden sword. However, Isoshima drops onto the floor, revealing to have been hit with Ushiwaka's magic too, and a lipstick tube falls out of her pocket, causing a pink magic to surround her which rapidly increases her breast size, and Mui informs her that she has the power to transform, with Corporeal Magic. Ida later finds them, with Komugai over his shoulders. While explaining, a red mist begins coming out from his ring which becomes fire, and Mui informs them that he has Destructive Magic and that he's become a magician. Takao and Takeshi's fight continues, and he uses his Evasive Magic to dodge another few attacks. He orders him to stop, but Takao goes in for another attack. While the charge at each other, Mui uses her magic to summon a light screen called Melt Projection, which blocks out both of their views, allowing Takeshi to lunge at him in the throat with his bamboo sword, as Takao spits out blood and drops onto the floor. Mui later takes them to The Ruined World in order to protect them, and the episode ends. 2- "Mō hitotsu no sekai" ("Another World") (もうひとつの世界) Airdate: January 16, 2014 The four find themselves observing a dilapidated disaster which is known as The Ruined World, after being transported there. Mui Aiba informs them that it's a place where time has been distorted, and is but both isn't Tokyo. In the academy, Kurumi Isoshima and Mui Aiba get their wounds treated from the Hornets, from Nanami Hyoudou who has healing magic which shortens the amount of time something takes to heal. They are then brought to Momoka Shijou's office, and tells them that the three Ghost Trailers who attacked them had been taken into custody. They are then given two options: Stay in the wizard world and attend wizard school, or go home, while also losing their new power. Nanami thinks about it and decides to stay and attend, prompting the others to accept as well. They are then put into Class C. Mui is also put into Class C, as punishment for leaving campus. In class they are told to present their aspects, which are tools they focus magic in. Kurumi realizes her aspect is her lipstick, while Kazumi believes his is in his ring. Nanami tells the teacher he does not have an aspect, and is instructed to go to the aspect shop to find one. Accompanied by Mui, he arrives at the shop where they meet the owner. He brings them inside, where dozens of weapons are laid out around the room. After assessing his magic type, and learning that Nanami is a kendo practicer, the owner grabs a black sword and hands it to Nanami. He informs him that it was previously owned by a great evasion type wizard like himself. They realize there is a magic seal on the sword, meaning that the previous owner had enchanted it. Nanami is then told that it is normally dangerous for someone to use a sword with another person's magic seal on it, but since he is an evasion type, it wouldn't do any harm. While deciding whether or not he would take it, the owner grabbed a sword and attacked Nanami. They exchanged several blows until the sword began to glow. It then began sucking away Nanami's magic power, releasing a magazine clip from its hilt in the process. After he is drained, Nanami asks what the clip is for. The owner tells him that he can load up to three bullets containing someone else's power, and gives him three of them. Nanami decides he will keep his new sword, Twilight, dubbed by the previous owner. As they arrive back to class, they find the room with scorch marks everywhere, and ask what happened. Kurumi tells him that Kazumi lost control and blew everything up. The teacher interjects and says it happens sometimes, and asks the class to get back on track. 3- "Majikkuakademī to ai unsei" ("The Magic Academy and Love Fortunes") (マジックアカデミーと愛運勢) Airdate: January 23, 2014 4- "Hōkai sekai no roku to jū" ("Mui and Tsuganashi of the Ruined World") (崩壊世界の六と十) Airdate: January 30, 2014 5- "Mahō shiken to fuyuyasumi" ("Magic Tests and Winter Vacation") (魔法試験と冬休み) Airdate: February 6, 2014 6- "Gekitō to dakkan" ("Battle and Recovery") (激闘と奪還) Airdate: February 13, 2014 7- "Maken no himitsu" ("The Magic Sword's Secret") (魔剣の秘密) Airdate: February 20, 2014 After the return of Tsuganashi Aiba, Takeshi keeps having nightmares during his sleep. That nightmares are caused by someone that used magic. In order to end the nightmare, he has to explore his dream and settle things with this magic user. 8- "Wizaado Bureisu no Yami" ("Wizard Brace's Darkness") (ウィザードブレイスの闇) Airdate: February 27, 2014 It's now April, and Subaru Magic Academy bustles with activity welcoming its new students. Among them are Ida's younger sister Futaba. Due to an unfortunate little incident between the Ida siblings, Futaba has become a magician as well. Also among the new students is Takeshi's younger brother Gekkō. 9- "Hōkai e no jokyoku" ("Prelude to Destruction") (崩壊への序曲) Airdate: March 6, 2014 Ryuusenji Kazuma, the leader of the Ghost Trailers, had fallen into endless slumber after the previous Great War. Now that he has awoken once again, the curtain rises upon the Second Great Magic War. 10- "Kesareta kyōkai" ("Vanishing Boundaries") (消された境界) Airdate: March 13, 2014 After revealing that he is a Ghost Trailer, Gekkō takes Kurumi and Twilight away from Takeshi. The badly wounded Takeshi is rescued by Kisaki Ena and her companions from the Community known as "Camelot." 11- "Pendoragon no kessen" ("The Battle of Pendragon") (ペンドラゴンの決戦) Airdate: March 20, 2014 Takeshi continues training at Camelot in order to rescue Kurumi. Meanwhile, at the Ghost Trailers' headquarters, Kurumi confronts Gekkō. Taking advantage of a moment's carelessness, Kurumi manages to escape her prison. 12- "Sekai kara no shōshitsu" ("Gone From This World") (世界からの消失) Airdate: March 27, 2014 Takeshi heads home and finds Gekkō, wielding a modified Twilight dripping blood, exiting the house. He fears the worst, given his precognitive dream (that Gekkō kills their mother) and demands that Gekkō let him pass. Gekkō informs Takeshi that the accident was actually an assassination attempt arranged by their mother. Unwilling to believe that, a fight between the brothers ensues with Takeshi now able to fight with Gekkō on even terms thanks to his mother's training. He is on the verge of gaining the upper hand when Gekkō resorts to subterfuge to get Takeshi to drop his guard. Meanwhile, Kurumi has been searching the battlefield for Takeshi. She finds him just as Gekkō is about to stab him and interposes herself at the last second, saving Takeshi, to the horror of both brothers. This galvanizes Takeshi and he starts fighting his brother in earnest. The engagement becomes so intense that their powers start to go out of control. Momoka appears and shoots a magical "bomb" towards both of them, causing them to disappear from the battlefield. Kazuma is shown in Takeshi's house. He has healed Yōko and after calling her mother, he takes a picture of Isoshima from his pocket - that same picture of her that Takeshi has. The focus then shifts to a just-awakened Takeshi who finds himself on the Academy grounds, but they are strangely untouched by recent events. His mother and one of his teachers appear, only the teacher is calling her Sensei and Takeshi realizes that something is off. A nearby poster indicates that the year is 1998 - 16 years in the past. He then encounters other people he has met including Momoko, Washizu, Tsukiomi and Kazuma who appear to be friends. To his further surprise, Gekkō runs up to the group while Takeshi sits on a bench trying to make sense of everything. The group walks past Takeshi and Gekkō menacingly greets him. Category:Mahou Sensou Page